Хиро Кагами
|firstepisode = Имя Мне - Камен Райдер! |lastepisode = Камен Райдер Генм против Рейзера |numberofepisodes = 45 (Экс-Эйд) 6 (Фильмы) 7 (Спецвыпуски) |image2 = |affiliation = Больница университета Сейто (на данный момент) Масамунэ Дан (С целью реанимации Саки, ранее) }} или - второй Камен Райдер сезона Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд. Он - хирург больницы университета Сейто, которого многие считают гением в своей профессии. Сын Хаймы Кагами. История Характер Хиро - интеллигентый и способный парень, хоть и равнодушный и высокомерный. Хиро не вмешивается в личную жизнь пациентов, так как это может помешать лечению. Сначала смотрел на Эму свысока, из-за конфликта их идеалов и неопытности последнего считая его недостойным работать в КС, хотя со временем его отношение к Эму меняется. Хиро обожает десерты, особенно торты и пирожные, которые "помогают ему восполнить запас сил между операциями". Позже было раскрыто что он ест сладкое, чтобы помнить о своей погибшей девушке, во время учебы угощавшей его сладким. Помня Саки, он сомневался в том, что месть подарит ему облегчение. Хиро относится к битве с Багстерами как к операции. Например, его Гашакон-Меч для него "скальпель". Когда ему кто-то не нравится, обращаясь к нему он добавляет "Нет уж, спасибо" (ノーさんきゅうー). Навыки *'Гениальный хирург:' Хотя ему всего 24, Хиро - высококвалифицированный хирург, по мнению многих, генией в своей области. Он специализируется на операции на сердце, хотя он способен выполнять и другие операции. *'Искуссный фехтовальщик:' Хиро показал себя мастером владения мечом, сравнивая его со скальпелями. Это можно увидеть, когда он обезглавил гигантского Багстера, используя обычный меч. Это также показано, как когда он нарезал кремовое пирожное в эпизоде 6, он не привел нож в контакт с кремом, но все равно одинаково разрезал на 4 ровные части. *'Приобретенный иммунитет к Игровой Болезни': В результате стандартной операции совместимости для кандидатов в КР Хиро Кагами невосприимчив к игровой болезни и способен превратиться в Камен Райдера для борьбы с Багстерами. В отличие от Тайги, первоначальное использование Хиро Гашатов более высокого уровня наносило физический урон и напрягало его тело, пока он не акклиматизировался к силе. Уровни - Форма 1 уровня, в которую Хиро превращается, вставляя Гашат В Поисках Себя в Драйвер Геймера. Используется для сражения с людьми, зараженными вирусом Багстеров. Единственный способ отделить Багстера от человека. Эта форма способна атаковать объединение Багстеров, покрывая броню огнем и идя на таран. Неизвестно, есть ли у атаки побочные эффекты. - Уровень 2= Квест-Геймер Level 2 Форма 1 уровня, в которую Хиро превращается, вставляя Гашат В Поисках Себя в Драйвер Геймера, и открывая его, потянув за ручку. Эта форма основана на RPG играх о средневековье. По сравнению со 2 уровнями Экс-Эйда и Генма, 2 Уровень Брэйва сильнее их, но высота прыжка и скорость бега у него ниже. На левой руке у него есть миниатюрный щит. Боевой стиль Брэйва основан на атаках ближнего боя. При усилении Гипернепобедимым Гашатом, вставленным во второй слот Драйвера Геймера, Брэйв временно входит в , дарующий 10 секунд неуязвимости. - Уровень 3= - Форма 3 уровня, в которую Брэйв превращается, вставляя Гашат ДоРеМиФа Ритм вместе с Гашатом В Поисках Себя в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. В этой форме Ритм-Геймер сливается с Брэйвом, становясь его броней. Все параметры Брэйва увеличиваются. Когда Брэйв использовал Рождественский Бонус, Ритм Квест-Геймер 3 Уровня стал Санта Ритм Квест-Геймером 3 Уровня. }} - Уровень 5= - Форма 5 уровня, в которую Брэйв превращается, вставляя Гашат '''Рыцарь Охотник На Драконов Z вместе с Гашатом В Поисках Себя в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. Эта форма была получена, когда 4 доктора-Райдера (Экс-Эйд, Брэйв, Снайп и Рейзер) активировали Гашат Рыцаря-Охотника на Драконов Z, что позволило им играть в кооперативе. Работая в команде, вчетвером они сильнее, чем если бы использовали Гашат по одиночке. Параметры четырех райдеров при этом равны. - Полный Дракон= Охотник-Квест Геймер Уровень 5 (Полный Дракон) – Форма 5 уровня, в которую Брэйв превращается, вставляя Гашат Рыцарь Охотник На Драконов Z вместе с Гашатом В Поисках Себя в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. Самая стабильная для Брэйва форма, до появления 100 уровня. Несмотря на разницу в уровнях, Брэйв способен сражаться с Багстерами высокого уровня, благодаря навыкам боя и активному использованию Бонусов. }} }} }} }} - Супер= – Форма 50 Уровня, в которую Брэйв превращается, вставляя Двойной Гашат-Механизм с активированной игрой В Поисках Фэнтези в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. В этой форме Фэнтези-Геймер сливается с Брэйвом, становясь его броней. В этой форме Брэйв сильнее Парадокса, Райдера также 50 уровня, хоть и проигрывает в высоте прыжка обоим его формам и в силе удара Бойцу-Геймеру. Также он обретает телекинез, способность левитировать, усиленные рефлексы и сенсорику. Его плащ может служить щитом от атак. Несмотря на мощь этой формы, она для Хиро нестабильна, и самый стабильный для него -Уровень 5. Хотя в 34 эпизоде Хиро уже поборол побочный эффект данной формы. }} - В Поисках Наследия= – Финальная форма Брэйва, в которую он превращается, вставляя Гашат В Поисках Наследия в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. В этой форме Наследие-Геймер сливается с Брэйвом, становясь его броней. Изначально эта форма использовалась Хиро из Игрового Мира. Второй Гашат был создаг Масамунэ Даном и дан Хиро. В этой форме Брэйв с легкостью сражается с Парадоксом Идеальным Нокаут-Геймером 99 Уровня, превосходя его по всем параметрам. Однако он сильно проигрывает ГиперНепобедимиму и Хроносу, и даже по некоторым параметрам Максимальному Геймеру 99 Уровня. В этой форме он может нейтрализовать пламя и лечить других райдеров. Может создавать в воздухе энергетические стрелы для атаки противника. Также способен контролировать траэкторию атаки этих стрел, чтобы избежать удара по союзникам. При усилении Гипернепобедимым Гашатом, вставленным во второй слот Драйвера Геймера, Брэйв временно входит в , дарующий 10 секунд неуязвимости. }} }} - Особые= – Особая форма Брэйва, основанная на игроке в бейсбол из игры Pro Yakyuu Family Stadium, в которую он превращается, вставляя Гашат Famista вместе с Гашатом '''В Поисках Себя в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. В этой форме Famista-Геймер сливается с Брэйвом, становясь его броней. Эта форма – перекрас Ритм-Квест Геймера 3 Уровня - Ночь Сафари= - Особая форма Брэйва, в которую он превращается, вставляя Гашат Ночь Сафари вместе с Гашатом В Поисках Себя в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. В этой форме Сафари-Геймер сливается с Брэйвом, становясь его броней. Эта форма – перекрас Охотник-Квест Геймера 5 Уровня Полного Дракона. }} - Galaxian= Galaxian-Квест Геймер - Особая форма Брэйва, основанная на флагманском корабле Galaxian, в которую он превращается, вставляя Гашат Galaxian вместе с Гашатом В Поисках Себя в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. В этой форме Galaxian-Геймер сливается с Брэйвом, становясь его броней. }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. **Gashat Gear Dual β - Уровень 50 transformation trinket, initially shared with Snipe before the creation of the second. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *Beat Gamer - Brave's Уровень 3 support robot summoned by the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. *Safari Gamer - Brave's Уровень 4 support robot summoned by the Night of Safari Gashat. *Hunter Gamer - Brave's Уровень 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. *Fantasy Gamer - Brave's Уровень 50] support robot summoned by the Taddle Fantasy side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. *Legacy Gamer - Brave's Уровень 100 support robot summoned by the Taddle Legacy Gashat. *Famista Gamer - Brave's support robot summoned by the Famista Gashat. Weapons *Unnamed generic sword - Initial blade weapon, destroyed and replaced after first usage. *Gashacon Sword - Primary blade weapon. *Reversal Shield - Personal shield. *DoReMiFa Turntable and Watts Up Sounder - Beat Quest Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. *Dragon Blade - Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Dragon Blade's personal weapon. *Dragon Fang and Dragon Gun - Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon's personal weapons. Relationships *CR: **Emu Hojo: Although they often partnered during their battle with Bugsters, Hiiro sees Emu as nothing but an and also 'No Thank You', in return Emu didn't really like him either, going so far to say that Hiiro isn't a real doctor twice. Hiiro has slowly warmed up to him, showing concern when he learned that Emu was infected with the Bugster virus and even saying that he "wanted to cure the patient right in front of him" in regards to Emu. This got extended to when Emu wakes up as "Genius Gamer M", Hiiro is greatly angered and choked on Emu so he can snap out of his delusions. Later on, he recants what he thought about Emu before, saying he was very harsh on him before. When Emu first know that Hiiro defect CR and become Masamune right-hand man, Emu acknowledged that Hiiro was blackmailed, rather than defecting on his own free will to get Saki back. Emu also believe that Hiiro will return to CR eventually, and when Hiiro ask Emu to fight alongside with him once more, Emu complies. **Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo: Hiiro's usually apathetic towards her but in return, she develops some fear toward Hiiro. She even obeys several orders from him such as when he asked Poppy to use her knife to cut an apple pie. **Haima Kagami: Despite being a family, Hiiro acts cold toward his father, once scolding him to not talk too much, but Haima always does his best to help him. Haima was willing to risk his life and his title as Director by becoming a Ride-Player and being infected with the Lovelica Game Disease strain in order to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle and revive Saki Momose. When Haima's identity is revealed, Hiiro tells the others to retreat for his father's safety. When Asuna comments that Haima can be serious at times, Hiiro confirms her statement and reveals that his father is his motivation to become a doctor. Upon hearing Kiriya info about Masamune last order to Hiiro (Which is to sabotage his operation to reclaim Saki), Haima believed that his son will never do things that lowly, which proved by Hiiro himself. **Taiga Hanaya: Hiiro holds a grudge against him, since Taiga is responsible for letting his late girlfriend die from Graphite's infection. Taiga, in return also hates Hiiro, often provoking him if necessary. His resentment of Taiga's actions were enough for Hiiro to claim that Taiga was "not qualified to be a Kamen Rider". When Taiga takes the Gashat Gear Dual β from Hiiro after suffering the strain of his own Level 50 form, Taiga reminds Hiiro that he might end up becoming the broken and bitter man he is now if Hiiro is not careful with his pragmatic methods, and also tend his wounds Hiiro later pay his debt by choosing to save Taiga after he get beaten up by Graphite, instead of killing him. They both finally rekindle their comradeship and no longer hold grudge to each other. **Kiriya Kujo: Kiriya seems to hold no ill feelings toward Hiiro, but Hiiro distrusts him due to his liar nature, right up until Kuroto revealing himself to be Genm, which Kiriya had previously warned about. Later on, some time after Kiriya's death, as Hiiro found the data that Kiriya had left behind, he finally realized that Kiriya's true intentions were to find a way to stop the Bugster threat once and for all. Coincidentally, after Kiriya's revival as a Bugster, both of them now become Masamune Dan underlings. **Kuroto Dan: Although somehow dubious from Kuroto's behavior, Hiiro seems to respect him, unaware that Kuroto is actually Genm until Kuroto revealed himself as Genm, whereas both Hiiro and the three other Doctor Riders were too late to notice and stop Kuroto's first plans, such as his manipulation of the Riders and the creation of death data from the Dangerous Zombie Gashat through clearing 10 produced Gashat games from succeeding. Even worst part, ones Emu found out full infos in regarding of his status on how he became a progenitor to Bugster Viruses and the viruses' further origin in Y2K from Kuroto's father Masamune, Hiiro and the detective Heiji Uesugi found out that Kuroto was the one who infected Heiji's son and Saki as the result of one of the Bugsters like Graphite completely manifest the infection progress and the hosts disappeared into nothingness. *Civilians: **Saki Momose: Saki deeply loves Hiiro, although Hiiro didn't reciprocate her feelings in order for him to continue studying. Saki's death is the one thing that motivates Hiiro to become a Kamen Rider. Hiiro also said that he'll do anything to see her one more time. This is also the reason why Hiiro decides to betray his fellow teammates in CR, as Masamune Dan promises to revive Saki (which he actually does, albeit without her consciousness), implicating that Hiiro actually really loves her in return. At first, Hiiro was determined to bring her back at all cost. But, after Taiga was beaten up by Graphite and had a severe Hemorrhaging, Hiiro remembered Saki last word and decide to Save Taiga instead of killing him. Saki data then get deleted, and after Hiiro, along with Emu defeat Masamune in Legacy and Muteki Gamer respectively, Hiiro mourn her loss amidst the rain. **Mizuki Mizoguchi and Satsuki Ogimachi: Both of them was saved by Hiiro several years ago, and thus they both willingly become Hiiro personal Nurses to aid him to become the best doctor in the world. Hiiro often acts cold to them, but they already understand and put their faith on him. Hiiro also saved them when they both are badly assaulted by Takeshi Asakura, although he refused to admit it. *Bugsters: **Graphite: Hiiro holds a grudge against Graphite, since Graphite was born from his late girlfriend. After receiving Emu's plea, Hiiro holds a determination to finish Graphite off. Graphite in return sees Hiiro as nothing before, but after his defeat, he swore to destroy him using his own hands. Hiiro finally gets to avenge Saki with the help of the other Doctor Riders, but refuses to admit it. *Genm Corp: **Masamune Dan: Masamune takes interest in Hiiro after revealing his identity as Cronus. He successfully manages to blackmail Hiiro by showing him the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, which contains the data of Hiiro's late girlfriend, Saki. Later, Hiiro betrays CR and becomes Masamune's right hand man. Hiiro feels uneasy around Masamune even after he revives Saki (albeit without her consciousness). He later becomes agitated by Masamume, as the latter confiscates his Gashat Gear Dual β without explanation. It is then revealed that Masamune used the data of Taddle Fantasy to create the Taddle Legacy Gashat. Upon Masamune first defeat on Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer, Masamune unleashed his Anger to Hiiro and ordered him to Kill Parado in order to make Emu unable to transform, or Saki data'll be permanently erased. Although this make Hiiro fortify his resolve and able him to use Taddle Legacy, this starts to drive a wedge in their partnership. Later, as Taiga was beaten up by Graphite and had severe hemorrhaging, Masamune order him to sabotage Taiga's operation. But, remembering Saki's last words, Hiiro saves him instead. Thus, their partnership ends after Masamune deletes Saki's data. Hiiro then said that Masamune is the world's cancer, and he will end him once and for all. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hiiro Kagami is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Brave, his suit actor is in Level 1 and in Level 2.Toei Hero Max Vol.54 Notes *Brave's helmet design is very similar to Kamen Rider Mars' helmet design from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Due to his status as a Secondary Rider and his main motif is a European Knight, Brave is also similar to Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Ixa, and Kamen Rider Baron. *Hiiro shares some similarities with Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron: **Both riders share an element of "dancing", with Baron being the former leader of a dance troupe and Brave possessing a "dancing/beat game" as one of his forms. **Brave's Fantasy Gamer Level 50 is somewhat similar to Demushu and Lord Baron from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Both riders are strong-willed individuals to overcome the demerits of their newfound demonic powers. With Baron retaining his free will as Lord Baron and Brave gaining full control of Taddle Fantasy Level 50. **Both riders are able to command the henchmen of their series. **Like Kaito, they both debuted in the first episode of their Rider series as their physical appearances. **Both have horned helmets as part of their designs in certain forms. *His last name, "Kagami", is the same as Kamen Rider Gatack's, another blue secondary Rider. **His first name, "Hiiro", sounds similar to , a usual term used for fantasy RPGs. **The kanji that makes up his first name, if translated separately, makes the phrase flying colors with 飛''' meaning '''fly and 彩''' meaning '''color. *Brave having a dancing motif might be a reference to the show Brave Beats. **The "Quest Gamer" and "Fantasy Gamer" titles may likewise be a reference to the two most influential RPG series in Japan, ''and '' ''. *Hiiro Kagami's main profession is a surgeon, similar to Kaoru Kino from ''Kamen Rider Agito, ''except that Kino is a surgeon who lost his license while Hiiro works in a prestigious hospital where his father is the director. *His 'Fantasy Gamer' form allows him to summon Bugster Viruses, similar to Kuroto Dan's 'Zombie Gamer' form. *While 'Taddle Fantasy' allowing him to have Bugster Virus minions is most likely due to the player character being a villain, it may also be a reference to his as he is the surgeon of the team. *His first transformation by having his nurses putting his Gamer Driver on and giving him his Taddle Quest Gashat without doing the tasks himself is in itself a reference to surgeons. Surgeons can't touch anything with their hands before operating on a patient or they otherwise risk giving the patient an infection or some other form of contamination to their bodies during surgery. *Hiiro's initial portrayal at the start of the series is a reference to the stereotype of surgeons being task-oriented doctors who focus solely on curative measures, while having a marked lack of empathy towards their patients. *Like Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight, they have a reason to become Kamen Riders, involving critical conditions of their respective lovers. Except, their reasons are completely different. Ren became a Rider after his lover was attacked and put into coma during the Mirror Monsters' attacks, while Hiiro became a Rider after his lover, Saki, died when Graphite Bugster (who was born from Saki) was too strong for Taiga/Kamen Rider Snipe to fight him alone. Saki's soul and memories are also trapped in the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, which Graphite originates from. *Hiiro has some similar poses with three previous Kamen Riders: **When Hiiro chooses Brave's profile pic during his transformation sequence by using his left hand, his pose is similar to Haruto Soma's transformation pose when he activates the Transformation Ring by using his left hand. **When Hiiro stabs his Gashacon Sword into the ground during his battle against Aranbura Bugster in Episode 2, his pose is similar to when Kamen Rider Blade stabs his Blay Rouzer into the ground before performing the Lightning Blast or Lightning Sonic finisher. Both Brave and Blade eventually met briefly during ''Kamen Sentai Gorider. **Right before inserting his Gashat into the Gamer Driver, Hiiro twirls the handle in his fingers, similar to how Kaito Kumon twirls his Lockseed before inserting it into the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver. Moreover, his Taddle Fantasy Level 50 Form bears a strong resemblance in both appearance and abilities to Kaito Kumon's Lord Baron Form. *Ironically, Hiiro's actor, Toshiki Seto, has an aversion towards sweets. **It is revealed that Hiiro also avoided desserts 5 years ago. His taste was changed due to Saki's death. **Hiiro is 24 while Toshiki was 21 by the time when he portrayed Hiiro. *Kamen Rider Brave Safari Quest's design bears similarities to the outfit. **Interestingly, while Brave has a knight motif, Aztec Jaguar warrior was also known as Jaguar Knight. *Though among the Riders he is the most talented as a doctor, as a Kamen Rider, he is the least adept in terms of mastering higher Level forms. *Whereas Snipe's Levels are based on military branches, Brave's Levels refer to the group alignments in RPGs, such as heroic (Taddle Quest, Taddle Legacy), neutral (DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z) and evil (Taddle Fantasy). Additionally, Brave transforming to Level 50 is a nod to certain game protagonists who experience a face-heel turn, shifting into antagonists in later sequel publications or DLC (downloadable content) stories. **Brave turns evil because a villain blackmails him while holding his lover as a hostage, which is a common trope in games, where a hero switches allegiances to protect/save their lover. **Each Gamer form is also based on classes of RPG characters: Quest Gamer is a Knight/Warrior, Fantasy Gamer is a Dark Knight/Dark Magic Classes, Hunter Quest Gamer is a Monster Knight and Legacy Gamer is a Paladin. *Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100's Rider Kick style is similar to Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form's Rider Kick Style, as both of them spread out a pair a wings on their backs before kicking the enemy. See Also *Hiiro Kagami (Game World) - Kamen Rider Brave's brown counterpart whose civilian identity looks similar to Hiiro. References Категория:Персонажи (Экс-Эйд)